Sacrificial
by Tory Ster
Summary: E naqueles olhos onde havia tanta vida... de repente não havia mais nada. Uma triste homenagem a Luna Lovegood.


**Nome: **Sacrificial

**Baseado em:** Harry Potter

**Censura:** T

**Avisos:** Violência

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal? Mais uma one minha de HP por aqui, também sobre a Luna, que é a minha personagem favorita da saga. Essa é um pouco mais tristinha, mas eu espero que gostem.

* * *

><p>O castelo estava um caos, explosões e corpos para todos os lados. Ginny lutava contra os Comensais, sem descanso ou qualquer espécie de trégua. Lançava feitiços com uma rapidez e precisão que jamais pensou ser capaz, mas começou a perceber que reagia muito bem a momentos de pressão.<p>

Quando teve uma folga, olhou ao redor para ver se alguém precisava de ajuda. E, virando um corredor, viu a cabeça de alguém caída no chão. Só era possível ver isso da pessoa, isso e seus longos e ondulados cabelos loiros.

Ginny Weasley sentiu seu coração gelar. Aquela não poderia ser…?

Correu até lá e descobriu o corpo caído de Luna Lovegood. Seu coração disparou e parou ao mesmo tempo. Luna se tornara sua melhor amiga, e as duas eram inseparáveis. A ruiva tinha certeza de que aquela era uma das pessoas mais especiais que conheceria em toda a sua vida.

Ginny se ajoelhou ao lado de Luna, que ainda estava viva, e consciente. Certa vez um Sonserino, provavelmente com a intenção de zombar da Lovegood, dissera que a garota era tão avoada que, provavelmente, sangraria estrelas. A ruiva viu que ele estava errado. Dos imensos cortes por todo o corpo de Luna, saía um sangue tão vermelho, grosso e fétido quanto o de qualquer outro ser humano. Ginny pegou a amiga nos braços, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Oh meu Deus, Luna… - sussurrou, e em seguida sua voz se ergueu em um grito – Alguém me ajude, ela está morrendo!

Sabia que isso era algo arriscado a se fazer, mas ela estava desesperada. Não podia ver Luna ir embora diante de seus olhos daquela forma. A loira sorriu, o sorriso doce e suave de sempre. Em seus olhos habitavam a tranquilidade comum de Luna, sem espaço para desespero ou medo.

- Está tudo bem, Ginny – ela disse, docemente – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Por Deus, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, desesperada, acariciando o rosto da amiga – Quem te machucou tanto?

- Seu irmão, Fred, estava lutando contra um Comensal, que jogou um feitiço contra ele. Eu vi que aquilo iria matá-lo, então entrei na frente – ela deu de ombros.

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas, um sentimento de gratidão e confusão se apoderando da garota.

- Mas por que você fez isso? – perguntou.

- Eu não podia deixar o irmão da minha melhor amiga morrer, podia? – ela perguntou simplesmente. Ginny a abraçou forte, sentindo o cheiro de sangue, suor e flores. Luna acariciava o cabelo da amiga, olhando para ele com certo encanto – Sempre amei a cor do seu cabelo – confidenciou a ela – Vermelho… é uma cor tão bonita.

Ginny olhou para todo aquele sangue pelo corpo de Luna.

- Não consigo concordar com você – ela disse, a dor em sua voz, em seus olhos, em sua alma. Luna sorriu, e pela primeira vez naquele dia, havia tristeza em seus olhos.

- Não fique assim, Ginny – pediu docemente – A dor em seus olhos parte meu coração.

Mas como ela poderia não sentir dor? Ver a vida esvaindo do corpo da amiga sutilmente, em contraste com aqueles imensos olhos azuis. Se olhasse para os olhos dela e somente para eles, seria impossível dizer que ela estava morrendo. Eles estavam vivos como sempre, com aquele encantamento e aquela ingenuidade e aquele júbilo louco e honesto, cruelmente honesto, e se Ginny olhasse apenas para aqueles vertiginosos olhos azuis, teria sua amiga de volta para sempre.

- Sabe, Ginny – Luna disse, e a dor começava a se fazer presente na voz da garota – Eu sou muito feliz por ter conhecido você. Antes de te conhecer, eu não tinha nenhum irmão.

Ginny começou a chorar, as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo rosto sardento.

- Oh, Luna, minha querida – ela disse, chorosa – Você é a minha irmã preferida. Minha irmã do coração.

Luna assentiu, parecendo feliz com isso. Enxugou as lágrimas de Ginny com os dedos.

- Você… você tem uma guerra para lutar – Luna disse. Estava óbvio que não queria que Ginny a visse morrer.

- A guerra pode esperar – a ruiva, apesar de tudo, conseguiu sorrir – Caramba, Luna, caramba, por que você nunca pensa em você? Por que não podia ser pelo menos um pouquinho egoísta?

- Se eu fosse egoísta – Luna começou, e foi interrompida por uma pontada de dor – se eu fosse egoísta, eu não seria Luna Lovegood.

Ginny assentiu. A verdade naquelas palavras era tão intensa que chegava a ser cruel.

- Foi um prazer ser sua melhor amiga, Luna – Ginny disse, ainda com a amiga nos braços. Luna sorriu, mas seu sorriso foi desfigurado pela dor.

- Ainda é – ela afirmou, a intensidade tornando os olhos azuis de Luna quase prateados – O segredo é nunca acreditar no que você vê. Acredite no que você sente, e enquanto acreditar apenas no que sentir, eu vou estar aqui. Vou ser sua melhor amiga. Acredite…

E naqueles olhos onde havia tanta vida, tanta alegria, tanto amor… de repente não havia mais nada.

Luna Lovegood se fora. E levara um pedaço de Ginny Weasley com ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sim, nessa versão da história, a Luna morre no lugar do Fred. Pois é, eu disse que seria triste, kkkk E então, o que acharam? Deixem reviews, ok?


End file.
